kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chou Tou
'''Chou Tou' was a Great General from Qin. He defended the gate of Kankoku Pass together with Kan Ki and Mou Gou against the Wei and Han armies. Appearance Chou Tou was dressed in armor befitting a General and wore the expression of a battle-hardened warrior. He had a long mustache and a beard. Personality Chou Tou was very serious and dedicated, exhibiting great loyalty to his country. Showing great disdain for dishonorable tactics, he exhibits the mannerisms of a seasoned warrior till his death. Respected greatly by his own men, he was shown to express utter respect and appreciation to an individual he judged harshly before, as he did with Kanki, even asking him to "become the greatest general". He personally stated that he hated the Six Great Generals of Qin. On the other hand, he was quite loyal to the state of Qin and was outraged when the concept of patriotism was scorned by Kan Ki. History He has been fighting on the battlefield for 50 years ever since his first campaign at 15 years old, which makes him a 65-year-old veteran. He holds the longest service record of all the Qin generals. He probably has met with Mou Gou at a certain point of his life, as they seemed to know each other and were talking frequently while defending Kankoku Pass. Story Training Arc Chou Tou was stationed at the Chu border during the Han Campaign. Coalition Invasion Arc He was one of the two generals assigned to the Chu border to prevent an invasion. When the Chu invades Qin, the Chu 1st army of 50,000 slipped through the gap between his location and that of General Mou Bu. Later, he is seen at the Palace with the other Generals and officials discussing the strategy to repel the Six State invasion. General Chou Tou is assigned a section of Kankoku Pass to defend along with General Mou Gou and Kan Ki. On the night of the third day of the battle of Kankoku Pass, during the stalemate, Chou Tou went to Mou Gou to talk about the Coalition Army's suspicious movements since the day before. They then begin to speak of their past, and how it's strange for the two to them to be defending Kankoku Pass, the last lifeline of Qin, instead of the Six Great Generals. And how they were unable to rise to the front during the golden age of King Sho and his Six Generals. Chou Tou then tells Mou Gou that he hated them, and Mou Gou admits he did too. They then begin to laugh and Mou Gou tells him that living to such an old age is a talent in itself. So on that point, the two of them had managed to surpass them. Chou Tou agrees. Mou Gou then tells him old-timers such as them have roles that only they can fulfill. And if they are speaking purely of talent, then there are those such as Ou Sen and his own son, and there's no doubt they would not lose in that regard to even Qin's Six Generals. However, those two would not be able to hold Kankoku Pass, because they do not possess enough "weight." Which is why Shou Hei Kun had the two of them posted there, along with Qin's number one general at turning the tables Kan Ki. Mou Gou proceeds to tell him that if that is the will of the heavens, then he will gladly abide by it. That the heavens would still organize such a grand stage for such an old man. He then tells Chou Tou to etch their names into history together. The next day he is poisoned by Sei Kai's attacks. A lot of his men are poisoned and die at the moment, but he seems unharmed. Later on, it is revealed that the poison he has been struck by will kill him in 3 days. As he departs to join Kanki's charge against Han army's HQ to kill Sei Kai the commander-in-chief and leaves Mougou in total charge of the Kankoku wall, he salutes his comrades and expresses how it has been an honor to serve at his soldiers side for such a long time. He apologizes to them for being so stubborn and not wanting to die by poison, but on the battlefield. Cutting through the enemies, he reaches Sei Kai and cuts him down, however, he dies very a few moments afterward. Abilities Chou Tou is the oldest general in the Qin Army who served in the military since the age of 15, making him one of the most experienced commanders in the entire state. Though great in age, Chou Tou is still adept with a glaive and a fearsome fighter. Despite being struck by Sei Kai's poison, he managed to keep fighting through sheer force of will, even being able to ignore his wounds and his fatigue in order to summon a final burst of power to slay both Na Kon and Sei Kai. Quotes * to Sei Kai Sei Kai: "Impossible! Why haven't you died from the poisoned arrows!? Chou Tou: "You still don't understand, do you, Sei Kai!? No, it's unthinkable that you would! A man like you who has never fought in battle who spends his days tinkering with underhanded poison... What would you know of a person's strength!? What would you know of a General's strength!? You imbecile!! A commander does not show his back and flee!!" (Chapter 303, page 10–11) * Kan Ki "You are addicted to the sensation of emerging victorious through your own cunning....and that is...a trait shared by many exemplary Generals. It's irritating but... you have... the talent too. I won't grovel to you, but... promise me this. Become the number one General in Qin. Kan Ki. I leave Qin... to you." (Chapter 303, page 14–15) Trivia *Like Mou Gou, Chou Tou resented and hated the Six Great Generals. Gallery Manga Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Great Generals Category:Qin Great Generals Category:Chou Tou Army Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users